darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Void knight book
A copy of the''' void knight book''' is given to every squire after joining the Void Knights. It details the history and tenets of the Void Knights. It is obtained from Korasi during A Void Dance. This book is able to be stored on the POH bookcase. Transcript History/Tenets of the Void Knights The following is a copy of a book all Void Knight squires receive on joining the order. The cover declares the original author’s name as one Admiral Dracs Melrose and dates the writing to year 20 of the Fifth Age. Addenda have been made by subsequent persons. ‘Admiral’ Dracs Melrose, 5.20 It is now five years since that night: in my dreams I saw the eye of Guthix fall on me – a warning of a future threat given – and was told that I must act. The extinct knights must rise again, I heard; reform the Void Knights. A threat to equilibrium approaches and the pacifism of the druids must be balanced by a military order. It fired in my mind. It made sense to me now why my childhood in Saradomin’s light had never rung quite true – I am needed elsewhere. Balance must be served. My years of sailing and, yes, occasional piracy were only a trial. By Guthix’s will were my mind and tongue made greater, that I swiftly raised followers to me to serve under the black, white and grey armour of the Void Knights. Now we await our great purpose and work as the Void Knights of the Third Age did, to promote balance and meditation across the kingdoms until Valluta stands in defence of the world. We are the Void Knights, and this we believe: Tenets of the Void Knights * That Guthix is the creator of this place called Gielinor, built for the intelligent races to inhabit. * That the future brings an uncertain threat, against which we shall fortify ourselves and stand guard. * That we shall bring mediation to the conflicted. * That in balance to our pacifist brethren, the druids, we shall bring it with force of arms if necessary. * That we each strive for parity within ourselves, within our order, within our kingdoms and within Guthix’s view. Admiral Boyce Khael, 5.149 Since the 98th year of this, the Fifth Age of Gielinor, we have remained quiet in Taverley. The King of Falador was overly heedful of the Church of Saradomin in limiting our influence to the Taverley surrounds. Even the White Knights and the Kinshra (often referred to by commoners simply as ‘Black Knights’), in concert with my predecessor, could not change his mind. We have continued our work, albeit in a limited fashion, for nigh on fifty years, but now all has changed. From the southern seas come reports of invaders - strange ravening beasts of unknown provenance – and from the first report it was clear that this is the moment. The shadowy threat Melrose saw has revealed itself. I am as sure of this as if Guthix himself appeared before me and told me himself. Young Commodore Matthias, my newest commodore, agrees; we must prepare to move the bulk of our forces to meet this threat. He will lead them, for I must remain in Taverley to meet the political demands of this course of action. Our purpose has arrived. Dorel Ellerian, 5.166 After twenty years of fighting, no man could be blamed for seeking solace in tales. We’d all like to think that there was a magical rune just waiting that could finish the fight we face, but in the end there is no substitute for grit and determination. The Valluta is a fable, ladies and gentlemen. Take its story as an exhortation to continue the good fight, to be that shield against the pests that the story claims the Valluta to be. Do not allow yourself to become complacent, to think this fantastical thing will solve your problems without further effort. It is a metaphor for your own strength and prowess; it is not a living being. Category:Texts and tomes